Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 1 Monasterio
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas.


Izbet: ¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto?

Piccolo: Fue para el primer cumpleaños de Yun.

Izbet: Que grande se ve ¿Y está foto de dónde es?

Piccolo: Es el monasterio donde entrenaste, luego que murió tu padre.

Izbet: Este es...

Piccolo: El maestro Theravada.

Izbet: Y él…

Piccolo: Es Tathagata.

Recuerdo

En el Templo Sagrado

Izbet: No podremos pasar esta noche de navidad en la cabaña.

Yun: Pero mamá, quiero ir ahora.

Izbet: Lo siento, recién la semana que viene sabré cuándo podremos ir.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, nos quedaremos una semana cuando vayamos.

Yun: No quiero - corre a una de las habitaciones enojado.

Izbet: Quisiera llevarlo, pero es peligroso, hay… - le llegan varios mensajes a su Tablet, que tiene un programa que traduce los mensajes en palabras habladas, así no es necesario leerlos, debe bajar urgente a la empresa.

Piccolo: No te preocupes, se tranquilizará, debe aprender a que no todo lo que quiere se le puede dar, así se convertirá en un malcriado.

Izbet: Tienes razón, para mí todavía es mi bebé, no hace ni un año que nació. Vuelvo a la noche.

A Piccolo le cuesta encontrar a Yun, ya que cuando se enoja oculta su ki, está quieto en la cama de una de las habitaciones, decide dejarlo descansar, pero apenas se cierra la puerta, el niño se escabulle y vuela a la cabaña. Cuando llega se da cuenta que no hay nada de comer, como todavía es temprano decide ir al pueblo a pie, en el camino unas sombras lo siguen, sólo se da cuenta cuando un lobo le muerde la pierna, busca un lugar para protegerse la espalda, allí le atacan los demás, al principio logra mantenerlos a raya, cuando cree que se irán, un par de ellos saltan del montículo a su espalda, y le muerden la cabeza y un brazo, por suerte, un hombre aparece gritando y disparando con una escopeta, logra ahuyentarlos, toma al pequeño y se dirige a una cueva en una montaña cercana.

Ya casi al anochecer Izbet vuelve al Templo Sagrado.

Izbet: ¿Cómo está Yun?

Piccolo: No ha salido de la habitación, estaba muy molesto.

Izbet: Ya es tarde, debe comer algo.

Al ir a la pieza se dan cuenta que no está, empiezan a buscarlo por todos lados, Dende y Mr. Popó ayudan, pero no aparece.

Izbet: Se fue a la cabaña… debemos ir a buscarlo rápido, puede encontrarse con los lobos.

Piccolo: ¿Qué lobos?

Izbet: Con todo lo que pasó, no te conté que por eso no podemos ir, apareció una manada, mientras los capturan para trasladarlos es mejor no acercarse. Estoy segura que fue para allá.

Llegan ya de noche, encuentran los rastros de los animales que siguieron al niño, cerca de unos montículos hay signos de pelea y manchas de sangre, ambos lo llaman a viva voz, pero nada, ya cuando Izbet empieza a desesperarse, a los lejos escuchan el silbido de una persona, que para llamar su atención también agita los brazos, vuelan hacía allá, hay una fogata a la entrada, en el fondo está Yun, tapado con una manta, dormido, con la cabeza, una pierna y un brazo vendados.

Izbet: luego de tocarlo y sentir las heridas - mi niño…

Extraño: Tranquilízate, es fuerte, estará bien.

Ella sale volando lo más rápido que puede con su hijo en brazos en dirección al Templo, Piccolo le da las gracias al hombre y la sigue, al llegar Dende cura al pequeño, lo llevan a un dormitorio a descansar, al amanecer recién despierta.

Yun: ¿Mamá?

Izbet: Mi niño ¿Por qué nos diste este susto?

Yun: Lo siento, quería conocer la cabaña de los abuelos, fui al pueblo a comprar comida, y esos animales me atacaron, no recuerdo más.

Piccolo: Un hombre te ayudó.

Izbet: Ni siquiera le di las gracias. Te parece que vamos más tarde a agradecerle.

Piccolo: Luego de eso veremos el castigo que tendrá Yun por desobedecernos.

Un rato después bajan los tres, al llegar a la cueva encuentran al hombre guardando sus pocas cosas para irse.

Izbet: Venimos a darle las gracias por haber salvado a nuestro hijo.

Extraño: De nada, no sabía que era tuyo cuando lo ayude, chata.

Izbet: Sólo una persona me ha dicho así en mi vida - está pálida - el destino no puede jugarme una broma así.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasa?

Yun: Mamá ¿Te sientes bien?

Izbet: Sí mi niño, puedes ir con tu padre un momento afuera, quisiera conversar algo con el señor. Por favor, Piccolo, llévalo - le dice en voz baja - podrás oírlo todo, pero no quiero que Yun escuche - no muy convencido sale con su hijo - ¿Ahora vives de ermitaño Tathagata? Mejor, así ya no puedes mentir para que las personas sean echadas del monasterio.

Tathagata: se arrodilla y pone su frente en el suelo frente a ella - en ese tiempo era joven, el orgullo me dominaba, cuando te fuiste, el anciano maestro no creyó nada, siguió preguntándome, al final tuve que contar la verdad ante la comunidad. Desde entonces la culpa no me ha dejado, hace unas semanas me llamó, tuvo una visión, si quería que mi alma estuviera en paz, debía venir a este lugar. Anoche cuando oscurecía escuche ruidos de lobos y de un niño, es muy valiente, eran muchos y lo atacaban por todos lados, lamentablemente llegue cuando ya lo habían mordido, lo traje y cure sus heridas, pensé que el salvarlo era la forma de pagar mi deuda con la vida, nunca pensé que eras su madre.

Izbet: ¿El maestro sigue vivo?

Tathagata: Si, cumplió 125 años.

Izbet: Piccolo - lo llama en voz alta, éste entra inmediatamente - quiero ir a visitar a mi maestro.

Piccolo: Iremos todos.

Se dirigen volando al monasterio, Piccolo lleva a Tathagata bajo su brazo, como si fuera un saco, luego de un rato llegan al lugar, al bajar el namekuseijin lo suelta y éste cae pesadamente al suelo. El maestro Theravada los recibe junto con los demás monjes.

Theravada: Hola Pequeña Guerrera, veo que Tathagata te encontró.

Izbet: Maestro Theravada, permítame presentarle a mi familia - todos se inclinan, como saludo y señal de respeto - no pensaba volver, pero supe que mi maestro está vivo, quisiera se me permita visitarlo, por favor.

Theravada: Ha estado muy enfermo, le alegrará verte. Tendrás que ir a su habitación, ya no puede levantarse. Tathagata, por favor, llévalos.

Izbet: Gracias.

Entran en una pequeña habitación al fondo de un pasillo, en una cama en el piso hay un hombre, se nota que es muy viejo, al sentir que entran abre los ojos.

Anciano Maestro: Pequeña Guerrera, por fin puedo volver a verte.

Izbet: Maestro, quisiera presentarle a mi familia - a Yun - hijo, él fue mi primer maestro.

Yun: se acerca y se inclina - soy Yun Supay, es un honor conocerlo.

Anciano Maestro: Tuve una visión en que estabas corriendo por un bosque.

Yun: Quería pasar navidad en la cabaña, pero como no quisieron llevarme, fui sólo.

Izbet: Eres igual que tu madre ¿Quieres ir a conocer el monasterio? Hay novicios con quienes puedes jugar mientras hablo con tus padres. Tathagata te acompañará.

Yun: ¿Puedo mamá?

Izbet: Si, mi amor - Piccolo mira al hombre como advirtiéndole cuídalo por tu bien.

Izbet: cuando se van - Maestro… - se arrodilla cerca de él - quisiera presentarle a Piccolo, el padre de Yun.

Anciano Maestro: Un gusto.

Piccolo: Igualmente.

Anciano Maestro: ¿Qué pasó contigo, pequeña guerrera? Te busque por semanas.

Izbet: No quería que me mandaran a un orfanato, pensé que eso pasaría, por eso hui y… - cuenta todo lo que vivió - Ahora tengo esta bella familia.

Anciano Maestro: Me alegro por ti. Recuerda mi niña, que las experiencias que vives te definen, lo bueno y lo malo que experimentaste te hizo la persona que eres ahora. Si hubieras seguido con nosotros, tal vez no estarías donde estas ahora. No quiero restarle responsabilidad a Tathagata, pero fuiste tú quien decidió irte. Piénsalo, el perdón no sólo será bueno para él, sino para ti también, no debes cargar con esa rabia, sé que nunca podrás olvidar lo que pasaste, pero al menos quisiera que logres recordar con la cabeza sin que te duela el corazón.

Izbet: Lo pensaré maestro, es hora de retirarnos, no quisiera cansarlo.

Anciano Maestro: No te preocupes, ya estoy por pasar a la otra vida, sólo me inquietaba no saber de ti, fuiste una cálida luz en mi vida, te acuerdas cuando te enseñe a meditar y te hacías la dormida, o intentaba enseñarte matemática o historia.

Izbet: sonriendo - Nunca olvide lo bueno que viví en este lugar con usted.

En camino al Templo.

Piccolo: Que piensas de lo que te dijo tu maestro

Izbet: Meditaré todo, es difícil lo que me pidió.

Piccolo: No es necesario que te recuerde que Goku mató a mi padre, ahora somos amigos.

Izbet: Lo sé, pero no creo que pueda ser amiga de Tathagata.

Piccolo: Pero al menos no lo consideres como un enemigo.

Durante casi un mes pudo ir a visitar a su maestro, hasta que éste muere tranquilamente, Izbet y su familia son invitados a su funeral, queman su cuerpo y dejan que sus cenizas se esparzan por el lugar, aprovecha la oportunidad, y ante la comunidad perdona a Tathagata. Cuando van de vuelva al Templo Sagrado.

Izbet: Piccolo, promete que si muero primero, me quemarán y esparcirán mis cenizas por la Tierra.

Piccolo: No pienses en eso.

Izbet: Los namekuseijin pueden vivir centenares de años, en mi caso sólo sé que los demonios llegada cierta edad envejecen lentamente, eso me pasa a mí, por eso no se nota la diferencia de edad que tenemos... Promételo, por favor, es importante para mí.

Piccolo: Bueno.

Fin del recuerdo

Izbet: Gracias por haber cumplido mi deseo, fue muy lindo mi funeral.

FIN


End file.
